


Malpractice

by dementeddesires (lewdboy55)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdboy55/pseuds/dementeddesires
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA 2! You have been warned. Read on if this warning doesn't apply to you.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 34





	Malpractice

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA 2! You have been warned. Read on if this warning doesn't apply to you.

Mikan’s plans were all ready to go. She knew what to do and how to do it. The stars seemed to align themselves just right for this occasion. She remembered her past and she remembered her one true Beloved. Everyone around her began to succumb to illness that only she, the Ultimate Nurse, can help with. It was as if from beyond the grave her Beloved was giving her a chance to prove herself and spread despair among her classmates. It was nightfall, with everyone sound asleep. Mikan made her way to Ibuki’s hospital room, opening the door and attempting to be as quiet as she can be. Before Mikan spoke, she wanted to be sure Ibuki was still under the effect of the Despair Disease. “Ibuki, wake up for me.” She whispered softly in her ear. Ibuki awoke as commanded, sitting upright with a smile and a salute. “I am awake!” Ibuki’s tone was mildly enthusiastic, almost robotic. This stark contrast to her usual behavior was a sign that she was still under the disease. Mikan decided to keep the test going. “Ibuki, I need to conduct a full examination. Raise your left arm for me.” Ibuki nodded and did so, and Mikan smirked. She wanted to see how far she can go. 

“Raise your gown up to your stomach.” Mikan demanded. Ibuki, with no hesitation, did just that in a rather quick fashion. The speed caught Mikan off guard and she stumbled back a bit, falling over. She stared at Ibuki’s panties, taking slow and deep breaths as her heart began to beat slightly faster. “Anything else I need to do?” Ibuki asked, keeping her gown raised. Mikan nodded. “Take off the gown and toss it aside.” Mikan slowly got up and wiped some of the drool from her lips. Ibuki did exactly as ordered, wearing nothing but her underwear and looking entirely unfazed. Mikan, on the other hand, was feeling excited. Ibuki was not as busty or curvy as her Beloved, but still had some charm. Besides, Mikan can do anything she wants to Ibuki. She has total control over the musician, and will exploit this power for a little while more. Mikan checked the time on her Monopad and noticed she had some time to spare...so why not? 

“Lie down for me.” Mikan ordered, and Ibuki got down on the floor. Mikan sighed, forgetting that some directions needed to be specific. “On the bed. Lie down on the bed.” She corrected and Ibuki did so. Mikan then got a better look at Ibuki, up and down, caressing her thighs and hips, biting her lip as she felt Ibuki’s soft skin. “How does it feel?” Mikan whispered softly in Ibuki’s ear. “I feel I am getting aroused by the current situation. My nipples are hard and I’m getting wet between my legs.” Ibuki’s blunt response took Mikan aback. Already? Mikan didn’t even go that far, and Ibuki was wet and ready? “I-I see. Then remove your underwear.” Mikan ordered, her nervous tone making her sound less dominant and more like a wimp. She was glad Ibuki wouldn’t remember once her plans were executed. 

Unlike when Ibuki stripped from her hospital gown, she moved slowly when it came to her underwear, as if to tease Mikan and get her even more interested. After tossing her panties aside, and unhooking her bra, Ibuki bore it all to Mikan. “Is this good?” Ibuki asked, her hands trembling a bit as her face grew a bit flush with what Mikan thought was either embarrassment or arousal. Mikan grinned devilishly and nodded. “Good girl, not as good as my Beloved, but very appealing.” Mikan’s hands caressed Ibuki’s hips and slowly worked her way up to the nipples, who were stiff and sensitive. Mikan rubbed them slowly with her thumbs, panting eagerly as she drooled a bit over Ibuki who gasped and bit her lip hard. “You are allowed to moan. Your reactions are a part of this examination.” Mikan whispered in a sultry, seductive tone. As if on command, Ibuki let out a loud moan, only to be covered by Mikan’s hand. Mikan...needed a gag. 

After looking around the room, she improvised. Getting a spare pillowcase, she wrapped it and tied it around Ibuki’s mouth. “Speak.” Mikan ordered, and Ibuki was muffled by her makeshift gag. Mikan smirked and gently kissed Ibuki’s head. “Good patient. Let’s resume the examination.” Mikan then gently squeezed Ibuki’s breasts with her hands, her thumbs rubbing her nipples once again as Ibuki let out muffled moans, gripping onto the bedsheets. Mikan panted softly, getting excited as she grinded on Ibuki’s knee, while Ibuki’s eyes rolled up a bit in pleasure as her nipples hardened even more. Ibuki opened her legs a bit more, moving her hips trying to grind on Mikan’s leg as well. “No, no, no, lay down and I’ll get there soon enough. I am the nurse after all.” Mikan smirked and lowered her lips onto Ibuki’s nipples, gently sucking on them as her hands lowered to Ibuki’s inner thighs, caressing them. 

Ibuki shivered and let out her muffled moans more, biting down on the gag as drool slowly came down the side of her lip. Mikan greedily suckled on Ibuki’s perky nipples, her tongue flicking and rubbing them, slowly moving from one nipple to the next. Mikan stopped her grinding and slid her hand down Ibuki’s body, then began to rub Ibuki’s entrance. She was feeling her wetness and enjoying Ibuki’s whimpers and shivers. Ibuki tried to say something, but the gag muffled her. Mikan smirked and let go of her nipples. “I don’t care what you have to say. You are my patient. I know what’s best. So, you better enjoy it, because I definitely will.” Ibuki nodded and her gagged moans became more prevalent, and Mikan felt Ibuki get even wetter after those words. Mikan liked that reaction, and slowly kissed down her stomach until she reached between her legs and stared at her entrance. 

“Let’s taste and see if you have a good reaction.” Mikan gave a slow lick as she caressed Ibuki’s thighs, her tongue licking every bit of it as Ibuki gripped the bedsheets even tighter. Mikan’s tongue began to penetrate her, moving deeper inside while Ibuki began to clench around her tongue, her gagged moans turning into heavy and hot pants and desperate whines. Mikan wiggled her tongue slowly, pressing her lips against her as her fingers began to rub Ibuki’s clit, making Ibuki shake and shiver, jerking her legs up and causing her to bite down hard on the gag, more drool coming from the sides of her lips as she shut her eyes tight, focusing on nothing but the pleasure overloading her mind. It didn’t take long for Ibuki to climax inside Mikan’s mouth, her juices covered Mikan’s face and lips as Mikan licked it all up. “Delicious.” Mikan gave Ibuki’s quaking legs a soft kiss as she looked up at her precious patient. 

Ibuki was taking heavy, heated breaths as her eyes became half-lidded. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to regain her breath, and Mikan watched happily. “I think I know the proper treatment. This will be good for you. I promise.” Mikan slowly undid the gag on Ibuki’s mouth, now wet with drool and tossed it aside. Afterward, she slipped off her own panties and sat on Ibuki. “This is your medicine. Lick it up good and don’t you dare stop until you swallow my cum. That is your medicine.” Ibuki nodded and suck her tongue inside her, moving it in and out as fast as she could, sucking a bit on her clit as she disregarded her own oxygen for the sake of fulfilling her ordered task. Mikan let out loud moans, lifting up her uniform and unhooking her bra as her large breasts hung out, nipples stiff and hard. Mikan guided Ibuki’s hands to her large breasts and ordered her to pinch and fondle them. Ibuki gave another nod, and did just that as she continued pounding her tongue inside Mikan. 

Mikan was panting heavily as Ibuki continued. “Yes...YES...YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!” She closed her eyes as she imagined her Beloved giving her such carnal pleasure, her body was shaking and shivering as the thought excited her further. She neared her climax, as she began to moan out her Beloved’s name Ibuki opened her mouth wide and swallowed all of what came in her mouth, savoring the taste as she slowly passed out. Mikan got off of Ibuki and collapsed down next to her, panting softly and slowly catching her breath. Mikan noticed Ibuki wasn’t moving and checked her pulse. She sighed in relief that she was still alive and gently pecked Ibuki’s lips. “If only you were my Beloved...oh well. When we meet her together...I want to have more fun with you, my patient.” Mikan grinned and dressed Ibuki up as well as herself, then proceeded to get her plans underway, with the hope of pleasing her dearly Beloved.


End file.
